As shown in FIG. 1, a fuselage of an aircraft 10 includes an outer wall 12 with an outer surface that is in contact with the external environment of the aircraft and an inner wall 14 with an inner surface oriented towards the inside of the fuselage, delimiting a cabin 16. To limit heat losses and to ensure passenger comfort, at least one insulation blanket 18 is arranged between the inner and outer walls 14 and 12.
Elements 20 traverse the insulation blanket 18. For each traversing element 20, the insulation blanket 18 includes a foam spacer 22 designed to prevent the crushing of the insulation blanket 18 about each traversing element 20. This foam spacer 22 is linked to the insulation blanket 18 by two adhesive strips 24, 24′ positioned on the faces of the insulation blanket 18.
This foam spacer 22 is built into the insulation blanket 18 in factory. For this purpose, the insulation blanket 18 is positioned on a horizontal table 26, a first die 28 being positioned on the table 26 beneath the insulation blanket 18. A second die 30, positioned above the insulation blanket 18 and directly above the first die 28, is used to perforate the insulation blanket 28 and to form a through-hole 32.
Following withdrawal of the first and second dies 28 and 30 and of the part cut out of the blanket, the foam spacer 22 is positioned in the through-hole 32 and linked to the insulation blanket 18 using adhesive strips 24, 24′.
After assembly of the insulation blanket 18 on the fuselage, if another foam spacer needs to be installed, it is necessary to disassemble several inner walls 14 and to remove the insulation blanket 18 in order to position same flat on a table and to perforate same with two dies 28 and 30. This operation is time consuming and costly.